


死去的人不說話

by Abnormalchaos



Category: Mozart! the Musical, 德扎, 德语莫扎特
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abnormalchaos/pseuds/Abnormalchaos
Summary: 披著死神扎之皮的主教扎。





	死去的人不說話

**Author's Note:**

> 兩年前的舊文。

死神在一個冬天得到了他渴望的靈魂。上帝的寵兒，流動的旋律，他本身就是音樂。沃爾夫冈.阿瑪德烏斯.莫扎特。死神如同清理春天的花束一般，仔細將年輕人的靈魂墊上絲絨，放進琴箱。星星上的金子永遠屬於他了。

死神難掩激動之情，八匹純黑駿馬拉著高大馬車，連夜從維也納狂奔回永夜的宮殿。死神迫不及待要將莫扎特列入他的收藏，縱然那裡早已羅列著各色人類魂靈，如此多散發不同輝光的星星。但他確定莫扎特會是其中最輝煌燦爛的一顆。

說到這裡，就不能不提死神的收藏室了。如同圖書館一樣的房間，然而書架上擺放的不是書籍，而是一格又一格的玻璃匣子，每一格裡都是一個人類的靈魂——當然不是所有人死後都有資格進入死神的收藏啦，只有那些死神覺得有趣，亦或偏愛的人類有此殊榮，並視死神心情，在匣子裡裝飾上一朵玫瑰或是一支可愛的薰衣草。

然而莫扎特，死神將他的靈魂放入玻璃匣時犯了難，要給他裝飾什麼呢。首先想到的是百合。他還記得金髮年輕人在他懷裡最後凋零的姿態，雪白的生命，他收割了一朵白色百合，鮮潔兀自披戴露水。接著又想到那些羽毛狀枝葉的蕨草。當年輕人還活躍在塵世時，死神眺望他日日夜夜在上帝的音樂裡起舞跳躍，那些旋律自他身上迅猛生長，如天使張開翅膀，如春天草木青青，萬物生長。生機勃勃到洶湧澎湃。就是那種春天的感覺啊，讓死神一次又一次哼著年輕人的旋律，從明亮人間回到幽暗宮殿，還兀自沈迷。

然後死神又想到了鈴蘭。星星一樣的花朵。年輕人曾追求星星上的金子，可他不知道自己就是一顆燦爛星辰。

對啊，星星。

於是死神拜訪了掌管天空的神靈，那些居住在光明雲端的同僚，向他們索求星星作為莫扎特的裝飾。然後帶著星辰從天空回到幽冥世界，將天神的餽贈灑入莫扎特的櫥窗。現在這格小小的玻璃匣像是微型銀河了。莫扎特本人的靈魂是這小小宇宙中心一片流動發光的星雲，而眾星與他交相輝映。他死後被星星上的金子包圍。死神想莫扎特本人會喜歡這個主意，不由微笑起來。永夜的宮殿因此明亮了一分。

死神喜歡和他的收藏對話——但不是真正的對話，因為死人是不會說話的。生命的本質是流動的時間。當死神收割靈魂時，人類的時間就停滯在那一刻，一生的悲歡，光輝與黯淡，就此凝成琥珀。而死神稍後可在自己的收藏室細細端詳，隨意抽取這個人任何一段記憶，一片思想，或是他某日凌晨醒來，一段稍縱即逝的憂傷。死神像翻書一樣閱讀他感興趣的生命，閱讀他的歡樂與悲哀，閱讀他的光鮮與卑鄙，他的愛與失去，由此作為死神永無止境的工作中，一點小小的樂趣。

但你沒辦法真的和他們對話。生命已逝，時間停滯，留下的只有記憶。而真正的對話意味著這個人能聽到你的聲音，思考，給出反應，那是還向前流動的時間。死人是沒有的，也因此不會說話。

但起初死神是滿足的。莫扎特本身就是音樂，死神能坐在莫扎特的匣子前聆聽整整一天，聽他的作品，聽他還未下筆的靈感，直接從他的靈魂裡如雲海湧出。或者聽莫扎特自己。他任何一段記憶都是美妙的旋律。死神由此冷落其他收藏，只任由黑天使們為其他靈魂撤換裝飾的花朵，而自己除了外出辦公，就整日整夜坐在莫扎特的靈魂前。那些美妙的音樂是金色洪流，從年輕人的魂靈直接滾入死神的心臟——死神第一次發現自己還有這器官。他感到被整個春天包圍。草長鶯飛。萬物生長。作為掌管死亡的神靈，這還真是稀罕的體驗。

莫扎特真是他最珍貴的收藏。死神這樣想。

然後事情開始不對勁了。

那天他正聽著K.185, 小夜曲不經由任何俗世樂手的演奏，直接從這顆發光的靈魂深處湧出。死神亦得以同時聽見莫扎特的回憶。十七歲的金髮少年。一只發光的白鳥。芬芳的蘋果。他本人就是旋律流過薩爾茨堡的街頭。遇上歸家的姐姐，少年三兩步蹦過去，勾住姐姐的肩頭，笑著說了什麼。金色麥芒一樣的笑容，年輕的藍色眼睛閃閃發亮。

死神突然覺得心臟刺痛了一秒。

這種感覺在後來的日子愈演愈烈。大段大段的回憶和音樂是難分難解的藤蔓，只要死神凝望他心愛的收藏，就會洪水一般淹沒他。D大調小夜曲。莫扎特在庭院青色樹蔭下拉小提琴，其他樂師路過，他們輕聲交談了幾句。小步舞曲。老莫扎特又在絮絮叨叨兒子不肯好好幹活跑去賭博。莫扎特露出一個討好的微笑，湊過來花言巧語地安撫父親。詠嘆調。莫扎特和姐說笑著，蹦蹦跳跳地走過鐵橋，大雪越過他們肩頭落入薩爾察赫河，如白天鵝落入黑夜。還有爭吵。年輕人因為憤怒漲紅的臉。您真是令我難忘。樂譜扔了一地。莫扎特氣得聲音都在發抖。

死神悵然若失，心臟——那顆由於莫扎特才發現的心臟——空空落落，像是瘋掉的僧侶兇狠地點燃野花地，燒掉整篇曠野連同他的心。

死神不再光臨他的收藏室，他如躲避瘟疫一樣躲避莫扎特。仙樂使他痛苦。有關年輕人的回憶讓他絕望。死神駕著黑色馬車狂風一樣奔馳過人間的日與夜，城市與荒原，然而沒有目的地。死神彷彿只是在奔逃，傷心欲絕的一整個世界和他一樣，無處容身。

死神突然想起沃爾夫冈在他懷裡凋謝的樣子。年輕人臉色慘白如雪，削瘦得像一棵秋天的植物。那時候的沃爾夫冈已經沒什麼力氣掙扎，只能被死神牢籠一般的懷抱圈禁，任由死神吹滅他的嘴唇，如風吹滅燈火。

死神本應是愉悅的，這意味著沃爾夫冈從此屬於他了，金髮年輕人再也不能對他咆哮，說要去什麼⋯⋯什麼別的地方了。然而死神想起他那時的眼神，發青深陷的眼眶裡最後一點光。沃爾夫冈是不想死的。他只有三十多歲，還有那麼多音符沒來得及寫下。他不想死。可死神帶走了他。

死神將臉埋入掌中。那顆因為沃爾夫冈感受到春天的心臟如今墮入冰雪深淵。然而不應該這樣，他是執掌死亡的神，收割生命是他的工作是上帝交給他的天職。主把莫扎特交給他，後者有如此天賦，他自然有看顧他的職責，他當然能帶走他。錯的是莫扎特，他不該總是爭吵，叫嚷著離開薩爾茨堡，要去維也納。是的，都是莫扎特的錯，為何莫扎特他執著對抗與叛逃呢？以至他們都無法坐下好好交談，以至他無法讓沃爾夫冈知道，他如此愛他的音樂，如此愛——

突然傳來的鋼琴和歌聲打斷了死神的思路，他勒住馬。不知哪扇窗戶飄出的樂音，有誰唱著莫扎特的《渴望春天》。死神還記得寫這首曲子時的莫扎特，那時的沃爾夫冈狀況已經很糟了，疾病纏身衰弱不堪，整個人憔悴得像張紙。他的父親早已離開了他，喜愛他的約瑟夫二世也已駕崩，繼位的新皇又對他懷有敵意。雖然作品一部接一部大獲成功，但他本人卻困於債務與疾病。維也納的冬天又那麼冷而黑。事實上正是那個冬天，死神割走了他的靈魂，如割下一枝花。

但你完全無法從這隻曲子聽出辛酸炎涼。只有光與風。鮮甜河水奔流而過，春林初初青碧。夜鶯和杜鵑。春風溫暖。紫羅蘭是滿山遍野搖晃的青春頭顱，盛滿美酒。而幼童奔跑在曠野，人世短人間長。會有誰不愛花朵麼。會有誰不愛春天麼。

“Ach, wenn's doch erst gelinder und grüner draußenwär! Komm, lieber Mai! Wir Kinder, wir bitten gar zu sehr! O komm und bring'vor allen uns viele Veilchen mit, bring' auch viel Nachtigallen und schöneKuckucks mit!”

手背猛然一涼，死神低頭看見手背上一滴透明液體。他驚住片刻，才意識到自己臉上一片潮濕。

死神驅使著他的馬匹與車架，低沈地走回宮殿。走向他近日一直躲避的收藏室，走向年親人的靈魂。那裝著莫扎特的玻璃匣子曾是他最得意心愛的收藏，然而現在他感到羞恥與絕望。他不想要沃爾夫冈像塊標本一樣躺在收藏室。他寧願年輕人跳起來罵他是驢，臉色漲紅地叫嚷半天。這樣至少年輕人還活著。至少他還有機會，不是踹年輕人出去，而是心平氣和地等年輕人罵完，說聲好吧依你。想去維也納就去吧。我在那邊的宅子你先住著。不想住也行。不過有時間記得回薩爾茨堡看看我。然後在金髮青年驚訝的眼神裡捉住他的嘴唇。不是為了收割與佔有。蝴蝶跌入春天。只是一個單純的吻。

他不想要一個安安靜靜整整潔潔躺在匣子裡的沃爾夫冈。那麼冰冷。他希望他是暖的，又吵又鬧，燦爛金髮撲散在床單上，眼皮通紅。在被進入瞬間，年輕人的罵聲被碾得零零碎碎。而他一寸一寸順著動脈向上，啄著青年天鵝般修長雪白的脖頸，再一點點吻掉眼角滲出的生理性淚水。

是的，他不想要沃爾夫冈作他的標本他的收藏。那不是一塊化石，一株稀奇的植物或蝴蝶。沃爾夫冈是個活人。他想要和年輕人說說話，在某一日黃昏，或許他們可以平靜地並肩走在晚風裡。星辰漸起。清涼河水從他們身邊奔流而過。可以聊聊音樂，就是說說雜事也好。他想要和他的沃菲說說話，不想只能在音樂裡凝望泛黃回憶，如同遲暮帝王緊緊抱住江河日下的帝國。因為他不止愛他的音樂，他還愛著————

 

科洛雷多是被風吹醒的。昨夜忘記關窗戶，醒來時樂譜吹了滿地。好像做了個奇怪的夢，他揉揉陰陰作痛的太陽穴，起身關窗，撿起滿地樂譜，整理好放到桌上。

而桌上就放著那人的頭骨。由梅斯莫醫生從公墓裡挖出，他歷經一番曲折終於拿到手。這不是什麼可愛的收藏，但他還是將頭骨放在能曬到太陽的地方，墊上絲絨，蓋上用來保護的玻璃匣子。旁邊就是花瓶，裝飾著盛開的百合和鈴蘭。還有幾隻漂亮新鮮的蕨草，羽毛狀的葉子青嫩柔軟。這讓桌上頭骨周圍一方小小天地像是一場迷你的春天。有時候科洛雷多還會擺幾隻玫瑰。紅色那種。生前對方不解心意，死後倒沒什麼必要隱瞞了。

拉開椅子在頭骨前坐下，凝視著死人空洞的眼窩。這時候這小子倒是安靜了，他想。

“莫扎特。沃爾夫冈⋯⋯”他想了想，又換了稱呼，“沃菲。”

“我想通了。你想留在維也納就留下吧。我那邊的房子你就住著。想去哪個宮廷謀職就去哪裡，我可以給你寫推薦信。

“就是⋯⋯你有空的話回薩爾茨堡看看我就可以了。我們說說話。"

他敲了敲玻璃匣。

“我後悔了。不強留你了。起來說說話啊。”

 

然而並沒有人回答。

因為死人不會說話。

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：其實就是一個主教夢見自己是死神的故事，披著死神扎之皮的主教扎。好多人腦洞過，小扎的頭骨最後被主教收走了，因為德扎開頭跑去挖小扎頭顱的醫生，就是後面給主教寄大腦的那個。這裡也用了這個梗。大概想講一個佔有和失去的故事，主教一直想將扎特留在薩爾茨堡，最後雖然得到了他的頭骨，貌似如願，但其實永遠失去他了。
> 
>  
> 
> 最後安利一首詩，我一直很喜歡的一首，海子的《莫扎特在安魂曲中如是說》：
> 
>  
> 
> 我所能看見的婦女
> 
> 水中的婦女
> 
> 請在麥地之中
> 
> 清理好我的骨頭
> 
> 如一束蘆花的骨頭
> 
> 把它裝在琴箱裡帶回
> 
>  
> 
> 我所能看見的
> 
> 潔淨的婦女，河流上的婦女
> 
> 請將手伸到麥地之中
> 
>  
> 
> 當我沒有希望
> 
> 坐在一束麥子上回家
> 
> 請整理好我拿零亂的骨頭
> 
> 放入那暗紅色的小木櫃，帶回它
> 
> 像帶回妳們富裕的嫁妝。


End file.
